


falling in love.

by qtheochan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Contracts, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtheochan/pseuds/qtheochan
Summary: In which seungyoun is the charming and hot mafia boss and wooseok is a beautiful innocent 19 year old boy - seungyoun gets a rise out of annoying wooseok and wooseok loves to tease seungyoun with what he can't have in return.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 8





	falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> YEET I'm writing so many stories in one month lmao

Wooseok's POV

I wake up from my deep slumber. Aish. I have a really bad headache. How much did I drink yesterday? Yes, I drink. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Wooshin, I'm 17. You're probably thinking, "how can a 17 year old drink?" 

I ask myself that sometimes but I don't really want to drink, it's just that...

"Jagiya~You were so good last night~" 

The person who said that was my Sugar daddy, Youn. 

More questions are on your mind. Why is a 17 year old having sex with a grown man? Why do i have a sugar daddy? Well... I will explain. A few years back, my family was in crisis, We were on the brink of bankruptcy. My older brother was in uni at the time and he was so close to dropping out due to not enough money for his fees. There I was in the middle of all this, a timid little 15 year old boy in puberty not knowing what to do. Then, a glimmer of hope came. It came in the form of one of the most famous mafia boss in Korea, Cho Seungyoun. He was hot and charming in the public's eyes while he's a devil in mine until he changed. 

He offered me a chance of helping my family. In return, I would be by his side 24/7. Me being desperate and young, I accepted. Little did I know, I would suffer for the rest of my life in return for the survival of my family who won't see me ever again. Youn took me away and my family never saw me ever again. He kept to his offer, he would send money, anonymously, to my family but I would have to be in his sight 24/7. If I wandered off or he couldn't see me, he would punish me at night. Countless rounds of pure torture. I should probably just report him to the police since this is called rape. I was scared. Scared of what people would think. Scared of him. Throughout the years, he has warmed up to me, let me have freedom of wandering around but I would have to return when he says so. He also had told me that he loves me and he wants me to stay with him until he dies. Don't get me wrong, I still see him as the devil but his soft side has made me a bit confused. I almost forgot about the rape part. Instead of fucking me mercilessly, now he asks for my permission and that at least is progress. Here he goes again, showing his soft side... 

"Jagiya~Was I good? Did I make you feel good?", He hugged me while pouting up at me.

"Yes. You did, Younie~" 

"That's great to hear! Jagiya, Do you want anything specific for breakfast? Or just the usual?"

"Just the usual please, thank you~" 

Youn ruffles my hair and gasped when he saw the dried tears under my eyes. 

"Jagiya... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have gone that rough... I promised I wouldn't make you cry ever again..." 

"No, It's fine. I love you no matter how much you make me cry."

"Jagiya..."

"I'm fine, Youn. Trust me. You didn't hurt me."

"Okay...You can take a shower first, I'll call you when Breakfast is ready..." 

He goes down to make breakfast. I burst into tears once I hear him in the kitchen. Why does he have to be so caring? Why couldn't he just stay the way he had been two years ago? Why now?! I need to get myself together. I should be happy that he's changed. I took a shower and changed into just boxers and a oversized sweatshirt that hanged until my thighs. Youn likes it when I wear like this. I go down the stairs to the kitchen. 

"Jagiya! Breakfast is-" 

Youn froze when he saw me standing at the entrance. 

"is ready..." 

"Jagi-Jagiya, Did y-you j-just take a sho-shower?" 

He's cute when he's embarrassed. 

"Yes, Is something wrong?" 

"No."

"Then why is your face... red?" 

"It is?", He touched his face and made an excuse. 

"I mean, it's your fault! You know I get embarrassed when you're wearing that! You look cute by the way...", He whispered the last part but I heard it. 

"I'm just going to shower... You can eat.", Youn went up embarrassed still. 

Aish. The more he acts like that the deeper I'm falling in love with him. His cooking is the only thing that didn't change. I love his cooking. He would make a great husband but I'm just 16 what would I know. Speaking of cooking, I miss my eomma... I wonder how she's doing, she must be worried about me even though she doesn't have to worry about bankruptcy anymore. My Appa and hyung too... Hyung must have finished his military service by now... Too bad I'm not there to see him...hyung... I miss him so much... If only Youn and I had met differently, I would still have been able to see Hyung and Appa and eomma again. I could ask Youn if I can visit them one day but he would say, "No. We cannot risk your family or anybody finding out about us.". That was a year ago, before he changed. I want to ask him again, maybe this time, he'll allow me to see them without them seeing me at least. 

I was so distracted that I didn't realise that Youn was behind me until he hugged me. 

"Are you done? I have to do some things at the office. You can follow me if you want or...", By office he means being the Mafia Boss. 

"No, it's fine. I'll stay at home. I'll find something to do..." 

"Are you sure? You won't get bored? I can stay if you want~I don't actually need to do anything important so..."

"No, its okay. Really! I'm serious! I always follow you and its kind of boring now..." 

"Tsk. It's not boring..." 

"It is! Paperwork and paperwork. I thought being the mafia boss meant fighting and whatever they do..." 

"There is! But... That was back in the day but now... I'm number one, no one dares to challenge me so...work is kind of boring...Okay fine,You win."

"Of course I win. But..." 

"Yes Jagiya~" 

"Can I... See my... Family just once? Please?", His countenance went from happy to upset. 

"Uh... Wooshin, didn't I tell you? Our agreement was I help your family and in return you have to be with me 24/7 so that nobody will find out about us."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm off to work. See you at night.", Youn storms off and slams the front door close. 

Really? Wooshin, you really thought he changed. He never truly changed if he doesn't give me a chance to see my family. Staying at home is boring too... What do I do? Should I sneak out? Hmm...I really want to see my family. Fuck it. I'm doing it. I want to know if they are well or not. I don't care if he gets mad, I'll deal with it as I have this past two years. 


End file.
